Independence Daze
"Independence Daze" is episode 8 in Season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 21st episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on September 18, 2012, and November 22, 2012 on Teletoon in Canada. It features the only appearance of Evil Sarah and Cyberdontist. Overview After Ethan, Benny and Sarah all boast about being able to handle their adventures on their own, Benny's Grandma sits them down for a serious talking-to. Something dark and sinister is on the horizon, and to handle it, they'll have to work together as a team. After they brush off Grandma's "old school" advice, each of them wake up alone - trapped in their own universe, with only their fears to keep them company. They have to devise a strategy together to break free, and most importantly, escape the fearsome hooded figure watching them from the shadows. Synopsis Ethan, Benny, and Sarah (mostly Benny and Ethan) are eating milk and cookies at the Morgan kitchen table when Grandma comes over, obviously annoyed. She magically tips over a glass of milk and a plate of cookies to distract Mrs. Morgan while she drills into the trio . Benny claims he had no choice but to conjure up a troll because Sarah didn’t believe in them and Ethan didn’t think he could do it. Grandma informs him that it cost her $5 to get out of her living room because he conjured a toll, not a troll. The trio begin dissing each other’s supernatural abilities but Grandma interrupts, telling them that she feels a darkness looming and that they must learn to work together. Unfortunately, the three are too busy texting to pay attention to her. The next morning, Ethan, Benny, and Sarah go to school but quickly realize that they’re completely alone. The screen splits into three, showing that they’re each in the same location but in separate worlds. They all think Benny botched up another spell, and while Sarah fails to reach the guys by phone, Ethan has fun with the school intercom, and Benny feasts on fries. In Sarah’s universe, she finds a darker version of herself, a Sarah that has no qualms about feeding on others. She flees, with evil-Sarah on her tail. In Benny’s world, a demented cyberdontist is eager to drill into his mouth and Benny can’t defend himself because his magic has no effect. As Benny looks for a place to hide, Ethan figures out that he has to touch an item with an emotional value for the person it belongs to, in order to connect to their world. In Benny’s case, it ends up being a pair of embarrassing gym shorts and for Sarah, it’s a makeup compact that has a picture of her taped inside. With both items in hand, the three of them can talk to each other, and they meet in the cafeteria. There, Ethan tells them to grab onto their belongings so he can pull them into his world, which works, but their fears follow them into their shared universe (including a hooded individual who showed up earlier in Ethan’s world). Managing to escape, they discuss how to defeat their fears. For Sarah, it’s distracting her evil twin with the temptation of drinking Ethan and Benny’s blood, so Sarah can stake her. For Benny, it’s overtaxing the cyberdontist’s system with logical impossibilities. They decide to forgo defeating the hooded figure, since Ethan doesn’t recognize it from any nightmare he’s had, choosing to focus on getting back to reality. They find Rory’s Sasquatch Vampire doll, which allows them to talk to Rory and Erica in the real world. Both groups meet in the main hallway, and Rory and Erica help pull the three out their alternate universe before the cloaked person can throw a fireball at them. After school, they find out that Grandma set the whole thing up to teach them a lesson but she had no idea who the mysterious person was, leaving all but Benny concerned. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah and Evil Sarah *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan *Joan Gregson as Grandma *James Collins as Cyberdontist Trivia *The title is based on Independence Day. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2